Sleep
by LuciousLadyLucius
Summary: People are different when they sleep... possible LustxEnvy, depending on how you want to interperate it


Sleep changes a person. Well…at least temporarily.

The quietest people can be the most restless sleepers, and the loudest can be the most peaceful.

Lust had seen many lovers sleep. Sleep in the aftermath of sex. Not love making. She was Lust incarnate; passionate yet cold, beautiful yet deadly. Watching people sleep had become somewhat of a hobby to her, well…not so much a hobby but more as something to pass the times in the early hours of morning.

It was after one of these early hours Lust returned home to the mansion where she lived with the other homunculi.

She entered the hallway hanging up her coat. The house was silent, it was a rare occasion which only occurred when the homunculi were to happy to lie in than wake up and see each other. They did not dislike one another per say, but it was easier to sleep than socialise.

It was this quiet time that Lust saw how Envy slept.

She walked into the large living room, believing it to be empty, to find that androgynous sin lying on the sofa. His eyes were shut, his long thin pale arms hugging a pillow to his body, his head resting on the top of it. His long slim legs bent and still on the sofa.

Lust turned her head slightly towards him, she had never imagined Envy to be the pillow hugging type. But then, people were never what you expected when they slept.

She smiled at him. She liked Envy. She would never tell him, nor anyone else for that matter, but she genuinely liked him. He was witty. He was intelligent. He was a laugh when he was joking around, as much as he was a killer when he was serious.

What confused her about Envy was that she had no Lustful feelings for him. It was rare for her, men she liked usually meant sex. No, not with Envy, she liked to talk to him, speak with him. Look at him yes, but only to be his companion. Not a friend, Envy did not have friends. He had acquaintances, he had colleagues. That was all.

She sighed, for it was a shame, Envy would make a very good friend. If anyone was good enough for him.

Lust sat down on the edge of the sofa, trying not to disturb him. He was not wearing his usual outfit but his pyjamas, yes homunculi wore pyjamas when they were at home often. They enjoyed simple things like that. Like cooking dinner, perhaps eating with each other. Hanging pictures in their rooms. Picking out books from the library. When you live forever you will be willing to try anything.

Envy's pyjamas were as normal as could be in contrast to his usual spandex outfit. A simple cotton t-shirt in purple; a pair of black short shorts and a pair of faded woollen socks on his feet.

He was small, Lust noticed cocking her head to one side, such slim hips, legs and chest. His tiny frame was almost visible under his t-shirt. Lust wondered how it felt to embrace that small frame. Not like hugging usual men. Perhaps she could test her convictions? Without angering him of course…he was sleeping, and so peacefully, so deeply. He had not even stirred she had entered the room. Just soft breathing and gentle sighs. Lust leaned forward, it would be awkward, as he was hugging that pillow. She could hug him from behind of course, but it was not quite the same. Gently she removed the pillow from his grip, a frown appeared on his face but his eyes remained closed, and she pulled the pillow away, dumping it on the floor. Then putting herself between his arm she lay his arms over her shoulders and let them hang loosely on her. She then wrapped one arm around his ribs, and the other pressed up to his chest. She smiled softly, he was small and frail, and she could feel his breath on her skin. He suddenly moved, making a whine of confusion, she felt his fingers grip on her skin and push her away, his violet eyes wide and confused

"Lust?" he blinked and sat up "What are you doing? What time is it?" he yawned running a hand through his emerald hair. Lust smiled that he was not angry

"Nothing, I wanted to see what it was like to hug you?"

Envy rolled his eyes but gave a smirk of sorts

"You're strange Lust" he said stretching slightly and moving to sit cross legged, allowing her space to sit beside him

"Why were you sleeping on the sofa?" she asked him

"Oh you know, late night reading, just drifted off" he nodded to a discarded book on half tucked down the back of the sofa.

"What is it about?"

"Some random story, one of Dante's old dusty novels…I was bored" he shrugged and stood up "I'm going to get some breakfast…want anything?"

"Just a coffee" she smiled

"So who were with you last night?" he asked as he entered the kitchen filling up the kettle. She followed him in and sat on the table "Anyone interesting"

"No one special…just someone to pass the time" she said looking at her nails,

Envy dropped the subject. And put the kettle down, clicking the button to boil the water. He then went over to the cupboard and took out a bowl of chocolate cornflakes, filling the bowl with milk and grabbing a spoon.

Lust looked at him. This was the killer? Envy? The monster? The Abomination?

This thin, frail, androgynous boy eating cereal in his pyjamas.

This was the one feared by so many.

She laughed

"What?" he said looking up

"Nothing Envy" she smiled, she would never dare tell him what she was thinking.


End file.
